Rules to Living with Decepticons
by prime -lover 13
Summary: Trinity lives with the cons and Megatron thinks she needs rules. First story. Finished
1. 1-10

**Disclaimer: I only own Trinity, my oc**

Rules for Living with Decepticons

Never call Star scream the 'giant flying Dorita of doom'.

(He gets mad, easily)

(I still have a bruise there)

quote Grown Ups when cons and bots are fighting.

I wanna get chocolate wasted!

(I think Star scream thought I was drunk.)

It's nice you drove your piggy bank here.

(Mud flap and Skids faces were priceless. Ha!)

(I got shot at, but Ha!)

He calls it maize because it sounds mystical.

(I think Optimus was gonna kill me.)

(I got Megs to laugh.)

(He he.)

What the hell is that? It sounds like owls having sex.

(Blurr shot me)

(It hurts!)

you get in a fight with Megatron, never, ever say you wish Optimus was your dad. With Optimus and him screen talking.

(Optimus was shocked.)

(Megs was hurt)

(I felt bad afterwards, so I made him a chocolate chip cookie.)

(I forgot he can't eat cookies.)

(Oops?)

you break something, blame Star scream.

(Watching him plead for mercy in frickin' funny.)

(Dang, I'm getting as bad as Megatron.)

'I see people' creeps not only the cons but the bots out.

Star scream-

(He thought I went crazy.)

(Dropped me in the Red Sea with me shouting Cybertronian and Human curse words.)

Megatron-

(The old softie took me to a doctor.)

(I was fine.)

(He got mad though saying how 'Humans are stupid disgraces and deserved to die'.)

(He made me walk home.)

Optimus-

(He thought the cons did experiments on me.)

(When he figured out they didn't and I am perfectly sane, he got mad)

(Scary so scary-rocking back and forth-)

Fallen-

(He said he knew what I was going through)

(He gave me a cookie and said he'd be there for me)

(Okay then)

is good.

(Star scream needed a new paint job, so I painted him pink with blue sparkles)

(I was his target practice for a month, but I got Megs and the Fallen to laugh)

any of the bots endanger one of Megs' humans he goes all Papa Bear.

(Iron hide pointed his cannon at me, and he got a rocket to the side of the head.)

(When Optimus asked why he did that he replied 'Don't point a gun at my human.')

(The cons weren't surprised, Iron hide was.)

quote Hangover.

It's not a purse, it's a satchel. Besides Indiana Jones had one.

(Said that to Star scream, his reply?)

(Who's Indiana Jones?)

(Laughed so hard when the Fallen explained it in great detail.)

Shut that baby up! Shut that baby up!

(Sound wave was talking.)

(He shot me and I got a stern talking to by Megs)

(Sadness)

It's funny because he's fat.

(We were on the battlefield and Iron hide just got tackled.)

(Everyone froze when I said that.)

(Megs started laughing.)  
(All the cons joined in.)

How dare you, she's a nice lady!

(Megs insulted Elita 1.)

(Optimus thanked me and Elita said we should get some coffee later.)

(I was shot… by Megs… sad day.)

ask Star scream advice about bullies.

(His advice was 'kill them and feed on their blood!')

(Then he told Megs who took me out the school and into the school where the Autobot's pet goes to!)

(Augg!)

10. Never call the Fallen an old wise bot.

(He'll say to respect your elders and send you to bed with no FOOD!)  
(At all)

(I was saying he's wise!)


	2. 11-20

**Disclaimer: I only own Trinity, my oc**

Rules for Living with Decepticons

11. Don't touch my teddy bear.

(I nearly ripped off Star's head) (Don't touch Mr. Fluffy monger!)

12. Water balloons are to be used responsibly.

(Mr. Fluffy monger's revenge!) (Star rusted)(He he)

13. Fan fiction is not allowed.

(I found a Star screamer x Megatron story) (I puked and me, Star and Megs hunted that glitch down!) (We didn't kill her, sadly) (I'm messed up)

14. Don't quote Labyrinth.

Will you … please… be … QUIET! Okay?

(Star scream's expression: PRICELESS!) (Buahahahaha, cough, cough) (sorry)

Give me the child.

(Megatron to Optimus) (I burst out laughing.) (Love that guy)

15. Flashy clothes are not allowed.

(I wore neon green sparkly dress with 7 inch stiletto's and lots of jewelry) (Everyone glitches) (Victory for me) (He he I rhymed)

16. The following are banned:

Markers

Water balloons

Paint

Sparkles

Big Time Rush

(Don't ask)

17. Laugh when Star says a joke

(He said a cheesy joke) (I didn't laugh) (Ow)

18. Don't call cons the following names:

Mega-market

Star bunny

Short-brain-wave

19. Don't go to the Fallens's room

(He had Selena Gomez everywhere!) (It was creepy man) (Not joking)

20. Don't underestimate Frenzy and Rumble.

(They may be tiny cons but they are still good shooters.) (I get shot too much)


	3. 21-30

**Disclaimer: I only own Trinity, my oc.**

**Sorry I've been away so long. Anyway the 3rd chapter of Rules to Living with Decepticons!**

Optimus' girl Rule 21: Never paint the Autobot symbol on anyone's wall.

(I painted it on Screamer's wall.) (Megsy : "You traitor! I shall destroy you!") (Hilarious!) (I laughed so freakin' hard!)

Anonymous Rule 22: Never play slender at night.

(I played it on Skywarp first.) (His optics widened and he started screaming "The demon is coming! The demon is coming!") (He ran out of the room.) (Hahahaha)  
(Then Star.) (He started crying and bawling for his mommy.) (Then he realized Ironhide killed her and started bawling even more.) (Awkward…)

(Megsy…) (He looked at the slender man and when the slender man killed him, he got horrified and said he was a failure.) (I told him that busting some Autobot heads would help.) (It did)

(Soundwave…) (When the slender man came he hacked into it so he was in it and he blasted the slender man's head off.) (I stared at him stunned.) (My hero…)

Rule 23: Never play dead.

(It freaks everyone out.)

(Barricade: " Primus! Trinity come back to me! I love you!") (So freakin' funny!)

Rule 24: Never make bets with Soundwave.

(Duh.) (That one should be self-explanatory.)

Rule 25: Never arm wrestle with Cade's holoform.

(My bestie Maya tried it.) (What the bloody hell?! How are you so fricking strong!) (Ah, Maya he's an decepticon, but you don't know that…)

Rule 26: Don't make Megs mad.

(He's freaking scary.) (His guns are huge.) (Um… Awkward…)

Rule 27: Don't watch Nightmare on Elm Street with the cons.

("Trinity stay up with me!" "Cade…" "I will not have you die!") (Cade got uber protective.) (So did Megsy.)

Rule 28: Never bring your friends to base.

(I brought Maya and thought I texted the cons to go in their holoforms.) (We got their and Maya was surprisingly calm until Star came.) ("Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me you were living with a hot robot!") (No comment.)

Rule 29: Do not get tattoos.

(They freaked when they saw I got a con symbol.) (Come on, I thought it would be cool.) (Nope, they thought I was upset with my appearance so Megs got me a therapist appointment.) (I don't give a crap if he's my adoptive father, not cool!)

Rule 30: Don't quote Pirates of a Caribbean.

You're supposed to be dead.

(After Megs came back from the dead.) (I was really happy.)

You cheated. Pirate.

(Frenzy, me and poker.) (Not fun)

You can't beat me, bot!

(Megs said this to Prime.) (Bwahahaha!)

I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain.

(I was told this by a bully at school.) ( cough *Trent* cough) (Cade happened to be behind him.) (Let's just say Trent doesn't mess with me anymore.)

**Remember I will take suggestions. So… yeah…**


	4. 31-40

**Disclaimer: I only own Trinity, my oc.**

**Sorry I've been away so long. Anyway the 4th chapter of Rules to Living with Decepticons!**

**Rules to Living with Decepticons: Chapter Four.**

Rule 31: Never bet with a Cybertronian.

(I bet with Thunder.) (Not my smartest plan.) (So here I am painted like a monkey hanging from a street lamp in the middle of a street.) (Hate you Thunder…)

Rule 32: Don't get a pet.

(I brought a teacup puppy.) (Maya brought a little kitten.) (Their names were Fluffy and Pumpkin.) (Cade and Star got jealous and somehow they disappeared.) (Where, oh, where could've they gone…)

Rule 33: Don't quote Avatar the Last Airbender.  
(I'm hooked on it.)

Screw you rules! I have money!

(Me said to Sound.) (Not a very smart idea…)

I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me…

(Me when Megs questioned me going on a mission trip.) (He let me go!)

Flameo Hotman!

(I said that randomly on the battlefield.) (I got strange looks that day…)

Rule 34: No donuts, cookies, or anything sweet.

(Okay not fair.) (I brought donuts and Rumble kinda got outta control…) (Okay he blew up Frenzy, but whatever…)

Rule 35: Do NOT go in my room!

(I will kick your butt!) (Skywarp…)

Rule 36: Don't dress up on Halloween.

(I dressed up as Optimus) (Maya dressed up as Bumblebee.) (Not a smart move…) ("Maya… you traitor!")

Rule 37: Sarcasm is not appreciated.

Me and Megs.

(You were at the mall?)

(No we at your mom's house.-Cue eye rolls-) (I was glared at) (*Whimper*)

Rule 38: Do not abuse red dye.

(Me and Maya found red dye…) (MWUAHAHAHA!) (We made it look like we were dead!) (Star was crying…) (Hehe…)

Rule 39: Rumble is not allowed in me or Maya's room.

(So we're just playing Twister.) (Cade and Star were losing…) (Anyway… Rumble came out wearing my undies on his head, wearing Maya's bra and reading my diary!) (Privacy, people!) (Er… robots…)

Rule 40: No touché my Pepsi Wild Cherry.

(I need it!) (Don't touch it!) (I beg of you!)

**Remember I will take suggestions. So… yeah…**


	5. 41-50

**Disclaimer: I only own Trinity, my oc.**

**Hey peeps, I want to thank everyone who gave me suggestions and that really meant a lot to me. Anyway the 5th chapter of Rules to Living with Decepticons!**

Rule 41: The following movies are banned:

Marley and Me.

(Sound wouldn't let Ravage leave his side.) (It was kinda cute.) (Until he almost cut off Cade's head and then it got physical.) (I won!)

Despicable Me

(Doc Bot tried to make the little yellow things.) (He did it!) (I have one named George.) (Maya has one named Jamie.) (Star and Cade are so jealous!)

Beetlejuice

(Star and Cade freaked and thought Beetlejuice would come after us, so we cuddled with them all night.) (Nevermind, we can watch that again…)

Red Dawn

(Megs got an idea and a world war 3 was almost started.) (Good thing I told Korea it was a prank call… heh heh…)

Rise of the Guardians

(I and Maya said Jack was dreamy and Star and Cade searched everywhere to destroy him.) ( They get so Jealous!)

Rule 42: Never get Sound's advice.

("Sound, we wanna go shopping, but we have no money. What should we do?") ("Steal a NEST credit card" was his answer.) (I love him.) (_Crash, Bang, Omph) _(Crap, Cade's killing Sound!)

Bee'sgirl813 Rule 43: Energon is not for humans.

(It is painful.) (Maya thinks she had a seizure.) (She doesn't know that night is pretty fuzzy to her.)

Rule 44: The game of Life is banned.

(Cade got jealous after I got a husband.) (I went to get some energon and when I got back, Ricardo had disappeared!) (Oh, I wonder where he could have gone…)

Rule 45: Jar of Hearts is banned.

("HE HAS A JAR OF HEARTS!") (Shock, you poor idiot…) (*Shakes head at stupidity*)

Rule 46: ET by Katy Perry is also banned.

("Not funny…") (No, Cade… It's hilarious!)

Rule 47: Don't randomly say "(whatever bot you chose) is so dreamy…"

(I am _so_ sorry, Skywarp!) (I didn't know Cade would rip his wings off.)

Rule 48: Peanuts are not to be abused.

(I threw 'em at Thunder at a meeting.) (He threw it back.) (We started a peanut fight!) (Until Megs broke it up and I whined, "Sam would get to do it at a bot meeting!") (He said back, "Sure and I'm Darth Vader. Get outta here!") (I am a bad influence on him…)  
Rule 49: Never randomly say, FOR SPARTA!

(I said it on the battlefield and the cons' shrugged and repeated it.) (I love 'em to pieces!)

Rule 50(A/N: THE BIG 5 0! YEAH, PRIME YOU ROCK!): Don't throw rocks at bots.

(I threw a rock at a passing Sunstreaker and said, "Sunny, nice paint job!") (He backed up and his hologram is _very_ scary.) (I ran. Hard.)

**Remember I will take suggestions. So… yeah…**


End file.
